


Hey Jealousy

by Codexfawkes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Darcy meets celebrities, F/M, San Diego Comic-Con, Supernatural Fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codexfawkes/pseuds/Codexfawkes
Summary: “I don’t get it.” Sam said shaking his head. He looked over her shirt again, the black tank top with white lettering boldly declaring ‘I’m A Dean Girl’ on the front before adding ‘ But I’m Sam Curious’ on the back.





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Any characters used from the Marvel universe, actual celebrities and any quotes from anywhere are not mine. Joss is Boss.

It was all Nat’s fault. Steve and Bucky were culpable too, but it was Nat’s idea in the first place. She claimed it was because there was a real security risk, that they couldn’t have Darcy wandering around San Diego on her own given her connection to the Avengers. But it could have been anyone, it didn’t have to be him. Hell, Scott was back in California and would have been only too happy to attend the long Comic-Con weekend with her. But no, it was Sam following her through the packed convention center, her tank top and denim shorts wreaking havoc with his concentration and control. It didn’t help that he had no idea what her shirt actually meant other than teasing him and making him wonder who the hell Dean is.

The trip so far hadn’t really been bad. Stark flew them out on a quinjet, dropping them off in San Diego before continuing on to L.A. to spend the weekend with Pepper. They hotel suite had two bedrooms and was a really nice place. They’d laughed and chatted on the flight, had a nice dinner before chilling on the couch watching movies. Breakfast at the hotel was great and in fact until they’d gotten dropped off at the convention center by the car Tony had hired them, Sam was thinking he might actually be able to enjoy the weekend.

But between the long lines, crushing crowd, and weird ass costumes, Sam wasn’t exactly having the fun time Darcy was. She’d dragged him to three different panels so far and bought a bunch of stuff he honestly didn’t think she needed. Now they were heading out to get some lunch and he couldn’t wait to take a breath without dozens of people pressed around him. Just as they were passing a cluster of excited people, a tall man suddenly broke from the group, grabbing Darcy’s arm.

Sam jumped into action and in seconds he’d shoved Darcy behind him and bent the guys arm hard behind his back.

“Don’t touch her, what the hell man, you don’t just grab people.” Sam growled.

“Sam! Stop, let him go.” Darcy admonished putting a soothing hand on his shoulder.

“You sure?” Sam ask not letting up on the frozen man, completely uncaring at the gaping crowd and security team heading for them.

“Yes, let him go.” Darcy demanded. Sam released his arm and shoved the tall man away from him, toward where his friends were laughing at him.

“Dude, you totally got your ass kick by someone with your own character’s name.” a shorter man cackled even as he waved the security team away.

“Well, he did grab someone, you really shouldn’t do that,” one of his other companions admonished with an over pronounced frown, shaking his head.

“I really am sorry miss, your shirt is just so great,” tall guy apologized rubbing his shoulder ruefully.

“It’s fine, I’m sorry about my friend here. He’s really protective and the crowds aren’t exactly fun for him.” Darcy explained, giving a hand gesture like a salute and a sharp glance in Sam’s direction. Tall guy and his three friends, Sam was calling them Moe, Larry, and Shemp in his head, (they weren’t cool enough to have Curly) all visibly straightened up and nodded understandingly. “I’m Darcy by the way, love the show…well obviously,” she said gesturing to her shirt with a grin.

“Did you make that?” the one Sam was mentally calling Moe asked with a smirking grin.

“I did, yeah, well my friend Wanda helped. We actually made three. This one for me, one that says the reverse for Wanda, and one that just says ‘idjots’ on the front and the pentacle symbol on the back for our friend Jane.” Darcy explained.

“That’s fantastic, are they here?” tall guy asked looking around eagerly.

“I wish, but they couldn’t come.” Darcy replied. “Oh! I have a couple of pictures of us in them though.” Darcy said pulling out her phone. Sam quickly reached out and grabbed her phone.

“Darce, no, you can’t.” Sam insisted pocketing her phone with a frown.

“Why not, give me my phone Sam.” Darcy demanded. Sam took a step closer and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

“You cannot under any circumstances show four unvetted strangers pictures with a damned Avenger in it, especially pics taken inside the compound.,” he hissed.

“What makes you think they’d even recognize Wanda, they haven’t made you yet.” Darcy hissed back. “Now back off you’re freaking out the stars of my favorite TV show,” she insisted. Darcy took a step away from Sam and flashed the four concerned looking men a smile. “Sorry, he was poorly socialized as a puppy.” Darcy apologized.

“No, it’s cool, we should introduce ourselves, I’m Jared,” tall guy said with an understanding smile. “This is Jensen (Moe Sam added mentally), Misha (Larry Sam kept going), and Mark (Shemp Sam thought viciously).” Jared introduced.

“It’s great to meet you all, I’m Darcy, and this is Sam. Obviously not the one I’m curious about though.” Darcy laughed winking at Jared.

“I don’t get it.” Sam said shaking his head. He looked over her shirt again, the black tank top with white lettering boldly declaring ‘I’m A Dean Girl’ on the front before adding ‘ But I’m Sam Curious’ on the back. 

“Sweetie Jensen plays Dean, and Jared plays Sam.” Darcy explained chuckling.

“Oh, huh, weird,” Sam declared looking the two men over. He’d heard Darcy and Wanda talking about how hot these two were, in fact when he’d first heard Wanda talking about wanting to get cozy with Sam he was understandably alarmed. She was too young for him, not to mention his team mate. Plus Sam liked Darcy, hence Nat and the others making him follow her around in an attempt to get them together.

“We’ve gotta get going, but could Jensen and I get pictures with you?” Jared asked grinning.

“Sure, I’d love that.” Darcy agreed grinning back at him. Sam wanted to object, but he couldn’t see a real problem with it. So he grit his teeth while Darcy let Jensen wrap his arm around her shoulders, a smug smirk on the other man’s face as he pointed at her shirt. Then as she turned her back, her head turned to the side so you could tell it was clearly the same person as Jared stood beside her with a grin of his own, also pointing at her shirt.

“Would you guys mind if my friend took a picture of the five of us?” Darcy asked hopefully.

“We’d be happy to.” Misha agreed smiling. So Sam once more grit his teeth while taking a picture of Darcy, this time pressed in the middle of four attractive famous dudes. 

“Sorry again about grabbing your arm.” Jared apologized.

“It’s fine, sorry my friend twisted your arm.” Darcy replied.

“No, it was my fault.” Jared dismissed her apology.

 

They all said goodbye and a few minutes later Darcy and Sam were stepping out into the California sunshine.

“I wish I’d known how much crowds bother you.” Darcy told him as they headed down the sidewalk in search of a restaurant not over crowded by con goers.

“I’m fine with crowds.” Sam told her shortly.

“What’s why you practically dislocated Jared’s shoulder?” Darcy challenged.

“He grabbed you, I’m here to protect you. How the hell was I supposed to know that he was some Hollywood pretty boy and not a Hydra tool?” Sam shot back defensively.

“It’s not just that, you’ve been on edge all day. I just…I wish I’d known so I could have talked Nat out of her stupid plan.” Darcy let him know. Sam froze, embarrassment flooding him. 

“You knew?” Sam croaked. 

“That Nat was trying to set us up? Yeah, of course.” Darcy said stopping and looking back at him.

“Why the hell didn’t you say something?” Sam demanded.

“Because I figured you not getting out of it meant either a. you were cool with letting Nat spin her wheels, or b. you actually want her to succeed. I’m pretty okay with either scenario to be honest.” Darcy told him easily.

“And that shirt is what, a tease?” Sam asked stepping closer to her.

“Nah, this is just fun.” Darcy answered grinning up at him.

“Not so thrilled about you wearing a shirt saying that you’re someone else’s girl.” Sam confessed stepping even closer to her.

“Not so thrilled about a possessive guy, you gonna get possessive on me Sam?” Darcy countered sliding her hand onto his side.

“Maybe, just a little, you gonna complain about it Darcy?” Sam shot back grinning.

“Maybe, just a little,” Darcy answered with a sweet smile.

“Guess you’ll have to shut me up then.” Sam replied softly. Darcy’s gaze dropped to his lips, before she slowly closed the gap between them. Her lips covered his, Sam’s arms wrapped around her waist as he leaned down into the kiss. After a long moment they pulled back, looking happily at each other. “Thought I wasn’t the Sam you’re curious about?” he teased.

“You’re not,” Darcy agreed smiling softly.

“No?” Sam asked confused.

“Nope, I’ve left curious behind. Now I’m fully immersed in interested,” she said kissing him softly “attracted,” she kissed him again “and ready to move forward,” she finished. Darcy kissed him one last time before pulling away. “Lunch?” she asked offering him her hand. 

“Sounds good,” Sam agreed taking her hand in his. The pair strolled down the street quite a bit happier than they’d been when they started out. “Nat’s gonna be insufferable,” Sam pointed out.

“Oh yeah, that’s gonna suck for you,” Darcy agreed.


End file.
